


flower

by shuapaint



Series: 13 Seventeen Members, 13 Seventeen Songs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, F/M, S.coups - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuapaint/pseuds/shuapaint
Summary: Seungcheol, that is deadly afraid of needles, is convinced by his girlfriend to get a piercing.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 13 Seventeen Members, 13 Seventeen Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657741
Kudos: 2





	flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This story is a little bit different from what I usually write because it's a story that tells about the "day-to-day" kinda but I really liked writing it and I hope you guys like it as much as I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not pierce yourselves at home, always do it with a professional.

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” He asked as soon as he saw her coming with the tools including a needle to do the piercing.  
“Cheol, everything is going to be fine, calm down. It’s only a small hole, you won’t even feel it, I swear!”  
“I only accepted this because I love you!” Seungcheol said, defeated.

A couple of months before, S.Coups’ girlfriend and his bandmates, mainly Joshua and Jihoon, were insisting he should do ear piercings to join his already pierced ears. Seungcheol’s fear was softened when his girlfriend assured him she had done that before with some friends and showed him a couple of pictures of those piercings.  
Seungcheol would pretend not but all of his closest friends knew he was deadly afraid of needles and made a fuss to put on his earrings, only imagine doing more piercings as his girlfriend and friends suggested. The boy needed time to think about it but accepted the proposition and there were them two, almost ready to do the procedure.

“I’m almost asking you to hold my hand while you do the piercing.” He said nervously laughing. She laughed with him, finding his vulnerability adorable. “I’m being serious! I’m a nerve-wrack.”  
“Calm down, Cheolie! Everything is going to be fine, trust me.”

The girl started sterilizing the materials while the boy was doing breathing exercises to calm himself down and avoid an anxiety crisis, fact that happened multiple times during the period he passed thinking about the proposition of doing a piercing. Seungcheol had, recently, been put away from his group’s activities because of those crisis, but, in that case, non-related to the procedure, related to the pressure of being a leader of a group like Seventeen. His girlfriend, actually, helped his recovery and got him apt to the activities again.

“Do you want me to call one of the boys and ask them to come over and stay by your side while I pierce you?” She suggested and soon received a disapproval look from the boy.  
“Never! They would probably laugh instead of helping me.” The girl ignored it but comprehended her boyfriend’s reasons, the possibility of it happening was, in fact, really big.

She, that not only had an ear full of piercings, had a small flower tattoo on her forearm, finished organizing her instruments and was, finally, ready to do the piercing. The only problem on the whole situation was Seungcheol that could, in the end, give up on everything.

“Cheol, I’m starting.” She said and gave him a small peck while he nodded. “I’m putting on gloves to be sure my hands won’t infect neither the instruments nor your ear.”

The girl put on her gloves and grabbed small magnifying glasses that had a small flashlight with it. She would use it to examine S.Coups’ ear and verify which would be the best place to put on the jewelry without affecting any blood vessel or parts of the structure of his ear. That explanation was given to him by her and got him a tiny bit more comfortable.

“I think this would be the best place to pierce.” She said touching the end of his earlobe and he agreed. The girl grabbed a pen and marked the place agreed by both of them. She sanitized the place she would pierce. “Now I’m putting the clamps on your ear and you’ll feel a small pressure but it isn’t much, I swear!”

Seungcheol kept feeling nervous but his girlfriend’s calmness made him feel better. That was her effect on him. She was able to stabilize all of his feelings, she was his shelter.

“Now I’m going to ask you a thing.” She said and he agreed. “Breathe in. Pull a lot air.” Seungcheol did as his girlfriend asked. She, then, put the needle in the mark done previously. “Now breathe out slowly.” While Cheol breathed out, she passed the needle through his ear. Soon after, she put the jewelry and took off the pointed object. “We’re done!”

“We’re done?” He asked incredulous and she nodded. “Can I see it on the mirror?” She nodded again and gave him the mirror. “Wow, you really know how to do this!”

“I told you, my love, I am experienced. But it doesn’t mean your ear can’t inflame nor create a keloid so we have to take care of it properly. If anything goes wrong, we’ll go to a dermatologist.”

“Yes, mom.” The boy mocked his girlfriend.

“Talk like this to me and I’ll let the hole infect and your ear will fall.” She said stern.

“I’m joking, baby. I’ll never reject your caring.” Cheol pulled her into a hug, connecting his lips to hers. “Now I have a part of your flower stuck in me.”

_“줄기로 몸을 타고 만개하라 (더더)_   
_아름다움을 넌 만끽하다 (더더)_   
_날카롭게 변해가며 가시돋아_   
_찔러가도 너라면 나는 좋아_   
_[...]_   
_Cause you’re my flower”_

_“Go down my body and fully bloom (more more)_   
_Enjoy the beauty (more more)_   
_You change with sharp thorns_   
_I get pierced but if it’s you, I’m ok_   
_[...]_   
_Cause you’re my flower”_

_\- Seventeen, Flower_


End file.
